


Snapshots

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of hurt, Emilia has a hard Valentine's Day, F/F, Fluff, For a second, Kid Fic, Stuffed Toys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, featuring a new original character at the end, her moms make it all better, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: To say that Lena Luthor had had a bad day would be an understatement. Her morning had started off well, waking up with Kara warm against her back and pressing kisses against her neck, but it seemed like as soon as she stepped foot into L-Corp, there were issues every way she turned. She barely had time to process before she was being handed something new, a new problem or possible solution, running between different departments and assuring the board that she had it all under control.She was exhausted and frustrated as she finally got home at ten at night.On Valentine’s Day.Or: small snapshots of Valentine's Days with Lena, Kara, and Emilia





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. So. It's been a while. Like, a very long time.
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> I started writing another fic (it's also been a while since I last updated that. It's been a long few weeks), and life has been pretty busy doing my grant and moving and things like that, but I really missed this universe, and I really missed writing Emilia, so here's a little Valentine's Day special for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Lena Luthor had had a bad day would be an understatement. Her morning had started off well, waking up with Kara warm against her back and pressing kisses against her neck, but it seemed like as soon as she stepped foot into L-Corp, there were issues every way she turned. She barely had time to process before she was being handed something new, a new problem or possible solution, running between different departments and assuring the board that she had it all under control.

She was exhausted and frustrated as she finally got home at ten at night.

On Valentine’s Day.

Lena kicked off her heels with a sigh, dropped her bag by the door, and made her way to the kitchen to get a class of the first alcohol she could find, completely ignoring Sam the Cotton Candy Ram sitting on the kitchen counter. The apartment was almost eerily quiet with Kara gone dealing with a small alien disturbance across town, the only sounds being the the clinking of glass as Lena pulled a bottle from the fridge.

Mid-pour, Lena noticed something different about Sam, because there was a letter with her name on it tied around his neck with ribbon. There was also a box of chocolates and a rose in a vase beside the stuffed ram.

Guilt started bubbling up as Lena thought about their cancelled plans, and she took a long sip of wine before pouring another.

Wondering what could be in the letter, Lena untied the ribbon from around Sam’s neck and tore into the envelope. She expected it to be some cute, hand-written note from Kara, but there was just a Post-It note stuck to a piece of paper that has been folded up.

The Post-It only had one sentence on it: “We were accepted,” written in Kara’s neat handwriting.

Lena couldn't believe it, but she opened up the piece of paper, and there was the profile of Emilia Watkins, the young girl that the social worker had matched Kara and Lena with a few weeks ago. They had met with her a few times, and they had been waiting for the approval to go through.

And it did.

Emilia Watkins would be Emilia Danvers-Luthor by the end of the month.

Kara touched down on the balcony, breaking into a smile as she noticed Lena in the kitchen staring down at the sheet of paper. 

When she came through the door, Lena looked up and asked, “We got approved?”

Kara nodded, “They tried calling you first, but they couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“This doesn't seem real.” Then, Lena had a moment when realization came crashing down on her, "Oh my god, Kara, it's real."

“Hey,” Kara moved into the kitchen and into Lena’s space, cupping her face and running her thumbs over Lena's cheeks, “We’re going to be parents.”

“We’re going to be parents,” Lena repeated in a whisper, smiling as tears spilled over.

~*~

Before Kara, Lena spent Valentine’s Day with a bottle of wine, plenty of chocolate, and a Netflix queue loaded with her favorite movies. After they started dating, though, Lena took the day to do something special for Kara every year. Generally they got all dressed up and went to a fancy restaurant, and it became a tradition that afterwards, they would get ice cream and walk along the waterfront.

Their first Valentine’s Day with Emilia is far different than any before. Instead of making reservations at the fancy new bistro downtown, Lena was pushing a cart through the overly-red Valentine’s aisle listening to Emilia debate which cards to get for her class.

“Mommy, what do you think?” Emilia asked, showing Lena two different boxes. One had the characters from her favorite cartoon, the other with puppies, and Emilia looked like Lena’s answer would be the most important decision ever made.

Lena knelt down, trying to control Emilia's messy hair and get it out of her face. “Well, love, don’t other people in your class like that show?”

“Yes, Mommy, but _everyone_ likes puppies.”

Lena smiled at Emilia’s insistence, “Em, I’m sure your classmates will love whatever Valentines you choose.”

Emilia looked down at the two boxes in her hands and then made a decision, putting the puppy Valentines back on the shelf and stepping on the bottom shelf of the cart to put her Valentines in with the boxes of candy hearts.

After dinner, Kara sat with Emilia at the coffee table and helped Emilia write out all of her classmates’ names and tape the Valentines onto the boxes of candy hearts. Lena smiled as she took a hundred pictures of the two concentrating hard on writing, Kara listening intently as Emilia told her all about the show, and them laughing as they ate the leftover candy after all of the Valentines were done. Her favorite picture was a particularly cute one where Emilia handed Kara the candy heart that read, “I love you,” with a huge smile.

Valentine’s Day morning, as Lena got Emilia ready for school, Kara snuck Sam the Cotton Candy Ram out of Emilia’s room, tied a Valentine’s card and a bag of Emilia’s favorite candy around his neck and placed him at Emilia’s spot at the table.

Emilia’s smiled and giggled as she read the card, and she gave each of her moms a hug and a kiss on the cheek before digging into her heart-shaped pancakes.

Their fancy dinner is replaced with their usual family dinner, and Kara and Lena smile across the table at one another as they listened to Emilia talk about the different Valentines she got from her classmates and the cookies they had at their small class party. It wasn't expensive wine and pasta made by the best chefs in National City, but it felt perfect to Kara and Lena, better, even, than all of the Valentine's Days before.

~*~

Every year, Kara or Lena used Sam to give Emilia her Valentine. When Emilia was eleven, she rolled her eyes as she sat at the table for breakfast, Sam looking at her across her bowl of cereal. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Moms,” she insisted, but she still read the card and put the candy in her backpack for later.

Emilia’s insistence that she wasn’t a kid anymore didn’t stop Kara though. If anything, it just made her more determined.

Even after Emilia decided that Sam would be retired to the top shelf of her closet, every year, Sam the Cotton Candy Ram, with a letter and a bag of candy tied around his neck, found himself in front of Emilia’s breakfast.

Every year Emilia rolled her eyes, but she always read the card and gave Kara and Lena a hug before heading to school.

~*~

Emilia was in bed wallowing. Mae had broken up with her a few weeks ago, and Valentine’s Day felt like a stab to the chest. She thought about the small gift for got for her then-girlfriend, stuffed underneath her bed, and wanted the Earth to split open and swallow her whole.

It didn't help that she saw Mae at school, and Mae gave her a look so pitiful that she turned on the spot, using every hallway she knew was safe from interaction.

She had been in her room since she got home from Model UN, playing sad music through her speakers to try and feel better.

Kara and Lena stood outside Emilia's door, unsure of what they should do.

“Should we do something?” Lena asked, her voice a whisper to try and pretend like her and Kara hadn't been standing outside Emilia's door for the last ten minutes.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispered back, “I can’t imagine today is easy for her.”

“She seemed to be getting better.”

“And now it's a holiday focused on love. Of course she isn't going to feel great."

"Didn't she get Mae something before they broke up?"

"I think so."

They kept whispering, their voices just loud enough that Emilia could hear them outside but didn't know what they were saying. “You know," Emilia said loudly enough that she was sure both Kara and Lena could hear her, "Even without super hearing, I can hear you two out there.”

Lena mumbled a quiet, "Damn," before Kara cracked the door open, peeked her head in and asked, “Would you like some company with your misery?”

Emilia sat up and hugged her knees, looking at her mom's soft and understanding eyes, and decided that her moms were exactly what she needed right now. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a little company,” she said, moving to the middle of her bed so that Kara and Lena could sit on either side of her. Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, and Lena ran her fingers through Emilia's hair. Neither of them talked. Instead they just focused on comforting Emilia by just being there.

“You know,” Kara finally said, “I’m pretty sure you got your taste in depressing music from Alex.”

Emilia laughed for the first time all day, and nudged Kara with her shoulder, “She might’ve sent me this playlist.”

“I figured,” Kara smiled and rested her chin on Emilia’s head, and Emilia leaned into her more, feeling the same way she used to feel when she was little and would find her way into her moms' bed to cuddle up with them when she couldn't sleep. “I knew I recognized some of the songs from when we were in high school," Kara said, the music and lyrics familiar to her in a distant way.

“I can’t imagine you listening to any of this.” Emilia reached out and grabbed Lena's wrist to wrap it around her too, wanting the safety and warmth of both her moms, and Lena moved closer and pressed a kiss against Emilia's temple as she hugged her daughter.

“Alex was persistent,” Kara said, chuckling a little, “Nothing could get between her and trying to make me as big a Nirvana fan as she was.”

“Did it work?”

“Oh, Rao, no. I just went along with it because she's my older sister, but it wasn’t really the genre for me.”

“Plus,” Lena added in, “Nothing could get between your mother and her love of N-Sync.”

“Because they’re amazing,” Kara said, and the two bantered back and forth about Kara and Lena’s taste in music.

Emilia didn't add to the conversation. She just stayed quiet and basked in the familiarity of Kara's impassioned opinions and Lena's witty retorts, the two smiling at one another even as they poked fun. It gave Emilia this sense of home that nothing else could ever fulfill, and she loved it.

“Hey, love,” Lena said as their playful argument ended, her hand running gently over Emilia's back, “We got ice cream and your favorite candy. Want to leave your room and come watch a movie with us?"

"We can order pizza for dinner," Kara added.

“Yeah," Emilia looked up at her moms and smiled, "I would really like that.”

They got up from the bed, but before they left, Emilia went back to her closet and grabbed Sam off the top shelf, clutching him to her chest.

Kara smiled at her, and Emilia shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“It's no big deal, Mama,” she said, moving past Kara to get to the living room, "You two didn't do your usual Valentine's Day tradition, so he felt a little left out. The least I could do is take him off the shelf for the night."

"Sure, little one. Whatever you say."

~*~

“Yvette, we’re going to be late for our reservations!”

“Just a second!”

Emilia laughed and checked her make-up for the tenth time, wanting everything to be perfect for tonight.

She knew Yvette would be at least ten more minutes, perfecting every last detail, and that gave Emilia enough time to make sure everything was in place.

Emilia heard Yvette finishing up, and she got herself set just as Yvette came out of their bedroom, smiling at Emilia standing in the living room holding Sam the Cotton Candy Ram, and he looked out of place against Emilia's impeccable make-up, fitted suit, and her designer stilettos.

Around his neck was an envelope addressed to Yvette.

“Em, what is this?”

“A little something before we go to dinner,” Emilia smiled, “Now come open the letter, love.”

“I find it very dorky that you’re giving me my Valentine the same way your moms did when you were growing up. Did you go home and get him just for this?”

“Just open the letter, babe.”

Yvette came over and untied the letter from the ribbon, pressing a light kiss to Emilia’s cheek before opening the envelope. Emilia watched her smile at retellings of different points of their relationship like the first time they met and the point when Emilia realized she loved Yvette.

When Yvette reached the end of the letter, her eyes went wide.

“Emilia.”

“Yes?”

“Are you being serious?”

“Of course I am.”

Yvette pulled at the lapel of Emilia’s blazer, kissing her and not even caring that she was messing up both of their lipsticks in the process. Emilia moved Sam from between them and tossed him on the couch so that she could pull Yvette closer, her hands on Yvette's hips.

“So,” Emilia said against Yvette’s lips when they broke apart, breathing hard and refusing to move further than a few inches from one another, “That wasn’t exactly an answer.”

“To be fair, you didn’t ask out loud.”

“Do you want me to?”

Yvette moved away so she could take Emilia in during this moment, the lapel of her suit wrinkled, her dark lipstick mixed with Yvette’s own color, and eyes filled with nothing but unquestionable love.

“Yeah, I would.”

Emilia smiled and asked, “Yvette Murray, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Yvette said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind Emilia’s ear, “It was always going to be yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. I really enjoyed writing it, and it was a wonderful break from trying to figure out the trajectory of my other fic, so it was a nice little vacation. If you have any other prompts you'd like to see in the universe, let me know! I'm a slut for procrastination, and I love this little universe I've built.
> 
> If you'd like to find me on Tumblr, you can find me at hellofromthe-otter-slide. Feel free to send me messages or asks or prompts, if Tumblr is more your speed.
> 
> Until next fic!


End file.
